A New Family
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: This is a little something I did a while ago, and I hope you like it...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I spelled Sanguini's name wrong through this whole story, but now know how to spell it from the site. I hope you like this chapter, I wrote over a year agao.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HP, or Twilight.**

 **A New Family**

 **Hermione's Prospective**

 **Flashback:**

"Cancer, I fight in a bloody war, and cancer is what kills me?" I cried as I left the healers, not paying attention to my surroundings. As I hurried down, Diagon Alley.

"Hermione?"

I stopped at the familiar voice, and stared up at the vampire, who I had become friends with since the fifth year Christmas party, "Sanguine, what brings you to Diagon Alley, this afternoon?"

"I had to let them test me, so I could prove I am not draining humans," He answered matter of fact like, "Saw you leaving in tears, and wanted to make sure you were alright?"

I shook my head, as I patted his hand gently, as it rested on my shoulder, "I got cancer, that was caused from being under the Crucio Curse, all those times during the war. So since magic caused it, there is nothing they could do."

"I am sorry to hear that, my child," He gently pulled me into his arms, as we started walking down the street, towards where I lived, "How long do you have? You have always been kind towards myself, and have one of the most beautiful souls I know. I wish there was something I could do for you."

"They said one month," I answered, feeling safe with my friend, and smiled as his compliment registered, "Thank you, Sanguine, I am glad you think kindly of me."

"If I had a daughter, I would wish her to be like yourself, come now," He unlocked my door, with the keys he removed from my hand, "If there is anything I could do for you, then just call me, I still have the coin you gave to communicate." He removed my shoes, as he tucked me into bed. With his special ability, he was able to put anyone to sleep, without nightmares, even vampires.

 **The Next Morning**

I woke up with the sun shining through my window, and a tray with hot pancakes beside my door, with a note, "Sanguine, you shouldn't have." I started to eat, as I read the letter:

 _My Dearest Hermione,_

 _I have been thinking about your news yesterday, and strongly feel it would be a terrible lost, if you were not here to enjoy life. I have always thought of you as a daughter, as I have mentioned many times before, and would grieve as a parent if you were gone. I would like to propose, that you allow me to turn you, and be my companion for eternity. I have lived on my own far to long, and would love to have you as my companion, or more appropriately as my daughter._

 _Love,_

 _Sanguine._

I smiled as I read the letter, but still had doubts about turning. Two weeks is what it took for me to decide, and twelve days after, for me to share my news with the, Weasley's, and Harry, then saying a heartfelt goodbye. I had to promise to keep in touch, since after the change, I would still be too weak to be around mortals.

The day before my life expectancy deadline, Sanguine, had brought me to his cottage in the middle of Scotland. He made sure I had been comfortable, and while I went through the change. With his peaceful sleep ability, it was a little less painful, then it would had been going through the change he explained after.

 **End Of Flashback**

Two years later we were at the Weasley's, the day before my 'Father', and I were to move to Forks. I smiled as I held my best friends son, "How did you find out I was moving?" My blood craving was easier to manage then some, since I was probably thinking about keeping my humanity in tact, while going through the change. That was how ,Sanguine, explained it to me one night. I was able to make someone see, whatever I wanted them too, or see something that they really wanted to see. I was also able to see what someones thoughts were, if I concentrated long enough.

"Author, he explained that you, and Sanguine, were there to get papers for your new life. So you're Mione Panning, daughter to Sanguini Panning. How did you come up with that name?" He asked, as he took pictures, of his son in my arm.

"We had a Robin Williams, marathon last month, and he liked the movie 'Hook'. He actually just wanted Pan, but I said it sounded to plain, so he stopped giving suggestions. So adding an extra 'ning' makes it less plain, according to Sanguine."

Harry laughed, as he took his son, and laid him on the couch, "That is funny." He looked at his watch, and smiled at me, "Need to take Sirius, he's staying the weekend with his grandparents, while I go watch Gin, at her next match." He kissed my cold cheek, like he usually did, "I will visit you in Sporks."

"Forks, please take care," I kissed the babies cheek, right before my guest disappeared.

Seconds after my friend departed, Sanguine, stepped into the sitting room with our bags, "Ready to start high school?"

"Are you ready to start publishing your many novels?" I asked, as I looped my arm through his offered arm, "Shall we go, Father?"

'We shall, Child," He kissed the top of my head, before we took off in our vampire speed, before coming to a stop at the entrance of the small town, where we found a taxi to take us to the airport, "I bought a house that's away from others, near some woods where we could hunt. I also am leasing an office building, where I will began working on books, you will work the front desk when you aren't playing student."

I giggled at his use of words, "Sounds great, Dad."

He laughed, "I rather like that," he commented smugly.

We almost did look like we could be father and daughter, since we both had caramel hair, and golden eyes, from animal feeding. Just could say I got the rest of my looks, from my deceased mother. I sighed as I thought about my birth parents, who had been killed without any memory of me, during my sixth year. I had tried to keep them safe, by removing any memory of me, but the Death Eaters found them the first week they were living in Australia. Sending me both there ringed fingers, as a cruel, sick joke. I smiled at Sanguine, he had helped me sleep almost every night since the war, ever since I saved his life from a killing curse, aimed towards him. He had been on our side, and Parkinson Sr. had been the one wanting the traitor vampire dead. We been close ever since, having each others backs. He always told me, that I opened up his world, after trying to keep to himself since his vampire existence.

"I love you, Sanguine," I whispered, as I rested my head on his shoulder, falling asleep immediately, and then smacked him for using his gift on me, "Stop that, I don't need sleep, remember."

"Old habits never die, Child," He whispered, rubbing his chest, "Careful love, not so hard." He was obviously doing that for show, since the taxi drive kept eying us.

I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms, "Whatever."

This was going to be interesting...

 **Forks**

I smiled as I looked around my new room, which was nothing but glass windows, books, a desk, candles from the magic shop, and moving pictures on the wall. The walls were a navy blue, with silver stars painted all over, "This is great, I love this room."

Sanguine leaned against my open doorway, as he watched me take in my new surroundings, "I had the mate of an old friend decorate this place, what do you think?" He started walking around my room, looking all around.

I jumped onto his back with my vampire speed, and hugged him, "It's wonderful, thank you so much, your friend did a great job decorating."

He walked to the window, where there was a small dome shaped structure, "I had her make you an art room as well, it's sound proof for your privacy."

I squealed as I jumped out of the window, which was opened, and hurried to what would be my own sanctuary. I could feel my dad right behind me, "This is amazing, how did you sound proof this?"

"My dear, just because we are vampires, it does not mean we don't still have magic in our blood, took me a long time to fresh up on my spells," He answered, smirking at my surprised reaction.

"Ever since you turned me, I read every vampire book imaginable, and nothing was shown about us still able to do magic," I crossed my arms, slightly disappointed that there was somethings, that a book left out.

"Well when we cast spells, it does not register with the DOM, and it's better that way. If they knew the truth, we would become endangered species," He obviously was trying not to laugh at my annoyance, "We wouldn't want that, it took me over twenty years, before I realized I was able to do some ward spells, and minor charms."

"Why-" I was about to ask a question, when I suddenly sensed we had company, "Expecting someone?"

 **Jasper's Prospective**

Carlisle, and I ran through the woods, towards the place his friend was now living. "I had known Sanguine, from when Esme, and I went on a trip to a England."

"Why did you want me to come with you to meet him?" I had been wondering, since he asked me to join him last night.

"Alice, she insisted I ask you," He answered with a worried smile.

I stopped in my tracks, when I noticed a couple standing in front of us, one of them with her arms crossed, "Carlisle?"

"Sanguine, old friend," Carlisle greeted, not even worried, "Sorry if we alarmed you." He looked at the young woman, with a kind smile on his face, "Hello, I am Carlisle."

The gentleman apparently named Sanguine, greeted my father with a warm smile, "Thank you, Carlisle," he reached a hand out towards the woman beside him, with pride, love, and devotion, purring from him. The same feelings, which Carlisle, always felt around me, and my other siblings. "Carlisle, this is, Mione."

She smiled at my father, glancing at me for a second, before looking back, "My dad, he has told me all about your family," she turned back to look at me, with her hand held out, "Sanguine, never told me we were having company."

I gently took her small hand, and brought it to my lips for a gentle kiss, my southern charm suddenly reacting to the pretty lady in front of me, "I am Jasper Hale, Ma'am. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You're accent is very charming," She smiled, as we locked eyes.

Next thing I knew, it was just the two of us, then suddenly I was seeing the different places from Texas, from my time as a human, and gasped, "How?"

She looked panicked all of a sudden, removing her hand from mine, and taking off towards her house, "I need to get ready for school," was the excuse she used, before shutting the door.

The other two men gave me a confused look.

Sanguine stared at me for a moment, after his companion disappeared, "What happened?"

I just stared at Carlisle, "I saw my childhood home."

"What do you mean, Jasper?" Carlisle, stared curiously at me, as he rested a calm hand on my shoulder.

"I saw my mother, father, and sister, at the last party I had attended before the war," I rubbed my temples, before looking towards the window she had jumped through, when she returned home, "It was so real, except I knew it couldn't be, since I was still holding her hand.

"She is able to have people see what she wants, or sometimes if they really want to remember something, she is able to return that memory," Sanguine, was still staring at me, "She tries not to do that though, without permission, but sometimes she is unable to control it, and that would be the reason of her excusing herself."

"May I go talk to her, sir?" I asked, since he was sort of her father, and it was always good to show respect to ones parents.

"Yes, she's just drawing in the family room, through the door straight in the back," He directed, now with a soft smile.

Before another word was spoken, I had already crossed the yard, towards the room she was suppose to be in. I stopped short, when I saw her actually painting a portrait, of her father, and herself, on the actual wall.

"I am sorry," She apologized, not even turning to face me, as she continued the portrait. "I can't help it sometimes, especially, when the other really wants to see."

"I been trying to remember from before my change, instead of just when I helped in the vampire wars," I looked around at some of the other portraits, which had frames built around the paintings, "What place is this, and you painted all these places?"

She finished what she was doing, and came up beside me, looking at the picture in question, "That's Hogwarts, I went to school there, since I was eleven. I spent half my life there," she walked to another portrait, "This is Sanguini's favorite, it's his old friend Slughorn, at a Christmas party, at school. The professor died, a couple years ago, killed."

"I am sorry to hear that, so you copy these from photos?" I gently touched the portrait, and felt the ceramic of the wall, "You painted all these on the wall?"

"Yes, they are from some of the photos, which I collected," She was standing so close to me, I could feel her brushing my arm with hers, but not exactly touching.

"I been trying to remember anything, from before I was changed, but only ever managed to see a little from when I was a soldier. War time, is not necessarily a memory I want to hold onto, either time. It's nice having a memory, of seeing my family, and I before I enlisted," I gently rested my hand on her shoulder, "So please don't apologize."

"You have your mothers eyes," She whispered, probably forgetting I could hear her, she would had been blushing if not for being a vampire, after realizing I heard her, "It's the reason I really apologized, because your memories are suppose to be yours, and not a strangers. But in the vision your eyes were green, instead of golden."

"Carlisle told me that too, after seeing a picture I had of my mother, it was the only things I had with me. I carried her picture all these years, my sister Alice, she got it enlarged, and I keep that one framed on my book shelf." Her eyes shot to mine suddenly, with a sparkle in them, "Yes?" I was taken back, by the sudden excited emotion purring from her, almost making me feel excited.

"What kind of books do you have?" She was staring intently at me, "I have over two hundred just in my room, mostly about different points in history, some about magical creatures."

I started laughing, after realizing her excitement came from the thought of my own books, and not me for say, "Oh...:

"That's not an answer," She sighed unnecessarily, but kept her eyes on me, "Please don't tell me you're one of those people, who feel the shelves with items, instead of books."

"Both," I answered, enjoying her emotions, "I have a diary from the last fifty years, each year taking up three books each year, and then some war books, Sherlock Holme's, Mark Twain." I leaned in closer towards her, and whispered, "I'd be careful about what emotions to express around me, I am empath."

"Must be hard being able to feel everything," She whispered, looking back at the wall, as she twirled a strand of hair.

"It's harder keeping everyone from feeling what I feel," I answered, noticing as she walked to the doorway, that lead into a kitchen, "I painted a picture of my favorite people in the world, in the kitchen if you want to see."

There was a picture of a large group of people, sitting around a long table, almost all with red hair, her, and another young man with raven hair, "Who are these people?"

"The Weasley's, Ron, and Harry, my best friends, sitting around the Burrow, for Sunday dinner."

"You miss them, don't you?" I asked, feeling a longing emotion from her, as I wrapped my arms around her, "If you need someone to talk to, I am always around." I gave her a card, that had my number on it.

"Thanks," She wrapped her arms around my waist, as she rested her head on my shoulder, "Thank you."

"So do you need a ride to school, you know in the morning?" I found myself asking.

She sighed as she shook her head, walking to the fridge, which had glass doors, "See that lunch bag with my name in it?"

"You don't-" I started.

She stopped me with a smile, "I don't need to eat, but my dad wants to be as believable as possible, so he wants to take me to school in the morning. He even packed me a lunch for school, as you could see there."

"My siblings, and I, buy lunch from the cafeteria," I smiled as she looked contently at the bag, with her name displayed. "I can sense how much you love one another, like Esme, and Carlisle, love all of there children, it's a good feeling."

"It's an amazing feeling," She took an apple from the bowl, and tossed it into my arms, along with a small vial of green liquid, "Put a drop of the potion on your tongue, than take a bite of the apple." She did the same with her own, before taking a bite of a pear, moaning as she chewed.

I fought the groan that threatened to sneak out, at the sounds she had made eating, as I did as instructed. My eyes widened, as I tasted the sweet taste of the fruit, "I can taste the fruit, and it's incredible."

She smiled proudly, "Vampires are able to eat real food, but don't because they can't taste it, so I came up with this potion a year ago. Of course we need blood to survive, but it helps to blend in when at restaurants, or eating in school tomorrow."

We never go out to eat at the restaurants, because we never eat regular food, but I bet we would if we were able to taste it like this," I stared at the green potion, "So-"

"One drip on the tongue last twenty-four hours," She answered my unasked questions, before opening the fridge, and pulling out a small tray of vials, "My dad, and I, were going to give these to you, when we came by tomorrow. Instead you visited us first, I wrote the instructions on the inside of the lid, so your family should be able to eat."

"So what is my daughter doing, anything I should worry about," The owner of the house asked, as he came to stand beside his companion, and looked at me, "I see you gave young Jasper the case of potions, I was telling Carlisle about your creation."

"It really works, Carlisle," I took another bite from the apple, and tossed him the vial, "You should try it, Carlisle."

He stared at the tube of green liquid, before putting some on his tongue, and taking a bite of a apple Mione had tossed him, "This is incredible Mione, my family will love this, and maybe we could start going to town for dinner. I am sure Esme, and Alice, would love being more social, without worrying about anything."

"We should plan a date for dinner, my family would love to meet you two, and Esme would love seeing you again Sanguini," Carlisle tossed the core into the trash can, before walking towards the door, "If you need anything Sanguini, you know where to find me."

"I will see you soon," I looked at the other vampire, and smiled before following my dad from the house.

 **Hermione's Prospective**

 **A Month Later**

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Jasper stared at me as we walked down the school hall, towards the exit of the school, "I have a final exam tomorrow, same as you do remember."

"Yes but it's going to be sunny," He had paused to look at me, with a raised brow, "Aren't you afraid someone would notice you sparkle?"

I just rolled my eyes, as I pulled him to the parking lot, towards his motorcycle, "Have you been taking the potion, that helps you eat regular food?"

He just nodded as he tossed our books in the side storage space on his bike, before helping me onto the back, "Since you gave them to us, we haven't missed a day."

"It helps us go out into the sun, as long as we do a drop that day, and I told you to read the instructions," I wrapped my arms around his waist, as we headed to my dads publishing office, and than helped me off.

He handed me my books, as he looked at my dads publishing shop, "You really are incredible. Almost like you're not a vampire at all."

"Why do you think I work so hard, to try to blend in with everyone else in this town, and I am not about to ruin my perfect attendance because of the sun." I smiled as I walked into the building, after blowing him a kiss.

 **A/N: I hope you like this story so far, and I will be posting another Saguini,Hermione fiction eventually. I like his as a relative.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, and hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry potter, and Twilight.**

 **A Month Later**

"The Prom?"

"Yes the prom, you know where they dress up, and dance."

"Why would I go to the Prom." 

"Because this is suppose to be your senior year, and mine as well," I answered, as I walked beside the young vampire, as she looked through the library for books for an assignment.

She looked at me as if I was growing a pair of antlers, "What made you think I would want to go to a dance?"

"Because you would be going with the best looking guy in the school," I answered with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, as she walked to the lady, to check out her bundle of books, "I thought Edward was the best looking guy, according to Lauren."

"You wound me Darlin'." I brought my hand to my chest, and pretended to be offended, "What can I do, to make you want to come to Prom with me?"

She gave an unnecessary sigh, as she handed me the stack of books, as we made our way towards her new jeep. She stared down at her hands, before looking into my eyes, reliving the last dance she had attended. She was wearing a purple dress, as she approached a young man wearing a red uniform, who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. She than showed me an image of later that night, and how her date had tried to have his way with her, after she got in a fight with her friend earlier. She was crying in a closet, if what he saw was right.

I now realized her fear, that the prom might be the same, leaving her alone crying. I took her hands in mind, and brought them to my lips, as I smiled at her to assure her, "I want to go with you, and show you the time of your life, this time your experience will be better cause I was the best dancer in my time. You don't have to worry about me forcing you, or ditching you for someone else, because I couldn't hurt you like that Darlin'. Please come with me to the Prom."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck, and rested her head on my shoulder, "I will go to the prom with you, Jasper."

"They are having it in Seattle, at some Hotel," I explained, as I pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She stepped out of the embrace, and went around the car to the drivers side, and waited for me to follow suite, "Let's go home to finish this assignment."

"Yes Ma'am," I mockingly saluted, earning a wide smile, as we drove to her house.

I have a date for prom.

 **Dress Shopping**

 **Hermione's Prospective**

My dad smiled as he stared into the three way mirror, as I modeled a cream colored dress for him, "You look beautiful, sweetheart."

The sales lady sighed dreamily, as she stood beside me, adjusting the dress, "You are so lucky to have a dad, who is willing to take you dress shopping."

"I am paying for her dress, so I insist on seeing she get's the one she wants, and by the expression on my daughter face this is not the one," He walked over to our rack full of dresses, and brought over a midnight blue one, "Go put this one on, child."

I nodded as I took the dress, and hurried back to the changing room, and changing into the knee length sleevless gown. I hugged my curves in all the right ways, and make me feel as beautiful as Jasper, and my dad always said I looked, "I think this is it, Dad." I stepped out of the sitting room, and stood back in front of the mirror.

"I have to agree, you look radiant," My dad explained, standing in front of me, as he addressed the sales lady, "Now can you bring in five of the best silver shoes, and clutches in here, than we'll be set to check out."

"Yes sir," The lady hurried out of our private room, leaving the two of us alone.

I went to one of the chairs, and smiled as my dad sat beside me, "You know if I was still mortal, I would protest having this money spent on me, but since we're here I can't help but enjoy being spoiled like this."

"I have more than enough money, that you should never feel uncomfortable, if I want to buy you anything," He walked over to the rack with just shawls, cloaks, and sweater that he had instructed the sales lady to bring in with the dress. He lifted a midnight blue wrap, with silver imbroidery through out it, and wrapped it around my shoulder, "This will do."

I stood back in front of the mirror with the wrap, and couldn't help the smile that appeared across my face, "When I was mortal, I never got to do this with my parents, they just gave Minerva money and she took me dress shopping. I am glad to be you companion, and your daughter."

"I am glad you accepted my off, and I think Jasper will be speechless, once he see's how beautiful you look," Sanguine smiled, as he lead me back into the dressing room, "Change into your regular clothes, while I pick the shoes out, than we could leave."

The sales lady entered the room, holding five shoe boxes in her arms, as I stepped back into the fitting room. She looked at us cofused, "Didn't you want shoes?"

"I know my childs size and taste, so I will pick her shoes out for her," My dad explained, as he went to talk to the blushed lady, "I trust you to have brought the best five, so it should be easy for me to choose, and as for the clutch that one will do."

When I was finished changing my dress, I came back out of the room, and saw my dad holding a shoes box, with a silver clutch on top waiting for me by the cashier.

Sometimes it's nice being spoiled...

 **A/N: I know the chapter is late, but I hope you enjoy it even with with it being short. Next chapter will be prom.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, and hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter and Twilight.**

 **Hermione's Prospective**

I couldn't help but smile, as Jasper held out my chair, and waited for me to take a seat. It was something that I only began to get used to, when I became a vampire when my dad did the same thing. His family was sitting around the large table, while my father and I sat in the two available chairs, "Thank you, Jasper."

Our families had started going out to eat once a week, ever since I gave his family the potion, making us seem just as sociable as the others. We were at a little Japanese restaurant, which was decorated with beautiful Asian artwork. Jasper was sitting to my left, his sister Rosalie, her mate, then Edward, with his mate Alice, then Esme, and Carlisle, who was sitting beside my dad. I had grown used to these outing, sitting always with my first friend (maybe more), and my dad no matter where we ate.

"Rosalie, and I, were going to go prom shopping, would you like to come with us?" Alice asked, as she leaned into her mate, who was talking to Esme.

"I already got my dress," I answered, as I sipped from the hot tea, smiling as Jasper smirked. "I have a bow-tie, and vest, that matches my dress exactly, I will bring it to your house tomorrow."

"I told you Sanguine took her shopping, Alice," Rosalie exclaimed, smiling at me knowingly. We were more like friends than Alice, and I was at the time. We had all the same classes together.

Alice pouted, as her mate wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and kissed her forehead, "Fine then, just thought you'd like to join us."

"I am not a big fan of shopping, but maybe we could get ready at my house together, and the guys can meet us at our place," I offered, knowing my dad wouldn't mind the idea since he wanted me to be more social.

The Pixie vampire perked up, and gave a wide toothy smile, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, that way the guys won't peak on us getting ready. Can we keep our dresses at your house, after we buy them?"

I nodded, returning the smile, "Sure my closet window is always open, so feel free to drop your prom wear off."

"You have a window in your closet?" Alice asked, starting to eat her sushi roll.

"Actually it's a separate room, but my dad wanted me to have it for the clothes he bought me, when I had awakened into this life," I answered, smiling as I remembered waking up, finding a room full of gifts waiting for me in the front room. "He had a friend of mine buy anything she thought I would want and had them waiting until I had awakened. I am glad that she bought mostly denim jeans, and other things I normally wear since I like to keep casual."

Jasper leaned into me and whispered, "I like how you look in jeans too, darlin'." He took my hand under the table, which would have made me blush if I had still been mortal.

"Vampires here," Rosalie exclaimed, rolling her eyes as the rest laughed, at catching what was said.

I gently shoved him away, before I started in on my own roll, ignoring the smiles on there faces, "This is so good, what do you think dad?"

My dad patted my back, and looked towards the young vampire beside me, and gave a small smile, "I think someone is smitten with you."

This caused the rest of the table to laugh, and me to elbow him in the side, "Not what I meant dad, meant the food."

"I think this is a nice place, and great noodles," He answered smiling, as he dug into his noodles.

Dinners were always eventful.

 **The Next Day**

 **Jasper's Prospective**

"I want to kiss you, Darlin'," I declared, as we sat in her room, and listened to her record player.

She smiled as she closed her eyes, and let out an unnecessary sigh, "That would change our relationship."

"I know you want me to kiss you, I feel what your feeling when we're hanging out, so I just was letting you know I felt the same," I explained taking a hold of her hand, and smiled down at her as she rested her head on my shoulder, "Don't you feel the bond?"

"I felt it the first time we met," She turned her golden eyes to look up at me, as she smiled back at me. The next thing I knew, was seeing the first time she saw me and feeling the rush from her perspective. Then watched as she ran back to her room, grabbed her paints before painting downstairs, then tensing when I walked into her house.

"I had no idea you felt that since then," I looked down at her pink lips, as I brought a hand to her cheek, and cupped it while I leaned towards her face to kiss her. "I feel the same way, but you don't need to see my memory, for you to know that. Just think back at all the times we spend together," I met her lips in another kiss, putting a little more passion behind this one.

She groaned as she rolled over, and straddled my lap, not breaking the kiss. She jumped across the room, taking deep unnecessary breaths, as she leaned against her window, "That was amazing, Jasper."

I smiled as I slowly made my way to her, and reached for her hand, "Than why did you break the kiss?"

"Probably because I came home," Came the voice of her companion, also known as her dad. He was wearing a blue striped button shirt, with a pair of faded blue jeans, "How are you two doing?"

"We're doing great, Dad," Answered the woman that made me feel alive again. "We were listening to some music."

The older vampire just smirked, as he leaned against the doorway, and crossed his arms, "I won't be here to see you off to prom, going to check into the Ministry, so they know we're still feeding on animals. You're not needed to check in for another couple of months, and maybe you can bring your mate with you, and introduce him to your friends."

She smiled as she looked at me, causing me to return the smile, as I felt the excitement pouring from her, "Harry, and Ron, they'll love to meet you."

"From all that you share, I am looking forward to meeting them as well, darlin'," I smiled at her dad, who was now sitting on a rocking chair, which I had found in an antique store for her. It had reminded me of the one, which my own mother had sat in to sew, which I was able to remember more of cause of her gift. She was with me at the time, and I noticed how fond she had been of it, so I surprised her a week later with it in her room. "I will look after her, while you're away sir."

"I will be visiting some friends, so I will be gone for at least a week, but I trust you to keep the house in one piece," He glanced at me with a small smirk, "Don't break anything," he kissed his companions forehead, and left the two of us alone.

"So does this mean you're my mate?" She asked in a small voice, and she sat in the chair, which the older vampire had vacated.

I knelt in front of her, and brought her hand to rest on my chest, as I stared into her hynotic golden eyes, "I knew it from the moment we met."

She glanced towards her door when there was a horn honk, then smiled back at me as she wrapped her arms around my neck, "Get out of here, so Alice, Rosalie, and I could get ready for prom." She gave my lips a quick kiss, and shoved me out of her open window, waving as I ran the rest of the way home smiling.

 **Ready for Prom**

 **Hermione's Prospective**

I smiled as I stared at my date, as he stood in the doorway, wearing a black suit with the bow-tie, and vest I had gotten him. He was wearing a bowler hat, which had a band that matched the blue of the vest, and a white button-up shirt, with black leather shoes. He was smiling as he looked me up, and down, and I could feel the intensity of his stare, as he made a bee line straight to me, pulling me into his arms. "I think I changed my mind, we don't need to go to prom," he growled in my ear, as he kissed the side of my neck.

I was wearing the dress my father had bought me, along with the shawl, clutch, and matching shoes. My hair was up in a high ponytail, with midnight blue, and silver streaks throughout the curls, with light glitter on my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and moaned as I felt his need against my stomach, "You can stay over after prom, but right now you need to calm down, for the sake of the others." I gently turned his face, to show him the other two couples, who were making out.

The intense feeling disappeared, ad he carefully took my hand in his, and looked towards his siblings, "Ready for prom?"

"Wow man," Emmett smile as he looked at us, and wrapped his arm around his mate, as they headed out of the house.

Rosalie looked over her shoulder, as she smiled at me, "We'll be waiting onthe bus."

"Yeah, the boys wanted to get a party bus," Alice explained, a little less pleased with the idea, as she lead her own date out of the house.

"It was Emmett's idea, we were set to get a limo until he saw a party bus for rent," Edward explained, being dragged by the pixie.

"This should be an interesting night, don't you think?" I asked my date, as we followed the other two couples, onto the large bus.

Tonight should be interesting.

 **A/N: I hope you like the chapter, sorry it takes long to update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. There's**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Twilight.**

 **Jasper's Prospective**

I couldn't believe how incredibly beautiful she looked tonight, as we stood on the gazebo away from prying eyes, as she looked out onto the lake. "You look beautiful, darlin'."

"You've said that, Jasper," She was resting her hands on the banister, still not meeting my eyes, "You know how much trouble we could had gotten in, if Emmett, and Edward, weren't there to hold you back?"

"Well he shouldn't had grabbed you like that," I explained, as she still kept her distance.

Early that night Mike Newton, one of the jocks of the school asked her to dance, and being the polite woman she was she accepted. While they were dancing, I noticed his hands lower down to her back side, and then suddenly my brothers were holding me back. She ended up slapping the Newton boy across the face, surprisingly not as hard as a vampire, but maybe a girl who just got offended at the dance. She turned around to see my brothers holding onto me, and after realizing what had happened, she brought me outside of the hotel away from the others. We had been out here for the last two hours, with her staring at the lake, trying to collect herself.

"I was able to take care of him," She slowly approached me, and smiled as she cupped my face in her hands. "I couldn't stand if the Volturi did something to you. You're my mate."

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and held her close to me, as I rested my head on top of hers, "I forget myself sometimes, and I am thankful that Emmett, and Edward, were standing beside me at the time."

"I am thankful for them as well," She agreed meeting my eyes, before bringing my face towards hers, and meeting my lips with a kiss, "I think they're ready to go home," she turned her head, to where the others were standing, waiting for us to join them.

Tonight was an eventful night.

 **A Weeks Later**

 **Hermione's Prospective**

"You are so beautiful," Jasper whispered, as we sat in the back of the class, during our literature class. They were playing 'A West Side Story', since we had a substitute.

I smiled as I kept my eyes focused on the screen, "You're going to get us in trouble, if they catch us talking."

"They can't hear us, darlin'," His hand was now resting on my upper thigh, causing my body to shiver beneath his touch.

I looked at him, meeting his golden eyes, that were shaded with a hungry darkness, "You need to control yourself, love, or you're going to ignite the rest of the class with your fire," I dugged my nails into the top of his hands, knowing that he needed to calm down.

His eyes slowly returned to the normal gold, as he wrapped the arm from my thigh around the back of my chair, and looked forward, "As much as I love talking to you darlin', we really should focus on the movie," he said loud enough, so the others could here.

The substitute looked up from the desk, and pointed at me, "Miss Panning, please sit next to Miss Webber, so you don't interrupt Mr. Hale's focus." He pointed towards Eric, so that he could take my place, while I took his place beside Angela. I murmured to my mate as I passed, "I bet this wasn't part of your plan, love."

He only glared at me as I passed, before greeting his temporary partner.

 **Jasper's Prospective**

She was leaning against my bike after school, holding the helmet I had bought for her, with a wide smile across her face, "You do know you brought the chair swap upon yourself, don't you?"

I smirked as I reached my back, and pulled her to me to place a kiss to her lips, not able to resist myself, "Perhaps I did, but you broke my hand."

"I was trying to calm you down, otherwise the school would had been fully with hornier teenagers, and adults," She explained jumping on the back of my bike, and patting the spot in front of her, "My father sent a text, saying that he was already home, and needs to talk to me so let's hurry."

"As you wish, darlin'," I climbed onto my bike, and made my way to her house, wondering if everything was alright.

When we reached her house, Sanguine was standing on the front porch, with another vampire beside her. Which my mate obviously found familiar, since she leap from the bike, before I even reached the front of there house to wrap her arms around the new face.

She stepped back taking his hand, with a sad smile on her face, "Neville, what happened to you?"

He seemed kind of shy, as he brought his free hand, to rub through his hair, "I tried to kill myself, since I didn't want to be alone anmore, since I lost Gram, and my parents. Slughorn invited me to stay with him, and he told Sanguine what happened to me, and knowing that I thought of you like a sister he offered to turn me."

She smacked him across his face, as she glared at the newborn, before pulling him back into the hug, "Well I am glad you didn't succeed in ending your life, otherwise I would had mourned for your death my friend, and where were the Weasley's, and Harry during your tough time?"

"Seeing them together just made me feel lonelier, I didn't want to bother them with my problems, especially because they are all so happy." He looked over to where I was standing, and than released my mates hand, to reach his hand to me, "You must be Jasper, Sanguine, told me all about you, and how wonderful your family is. I am Neville Longbottom, well actually Neville Panning now."

"Jasper Hale, pleased to meet you, Neville," I greeted wrapping my arm around my mate, as she did the same to me.

 **Hermione's Prospective**

I sat on my mates lap, as we sat across of my long time friend, as my father made some tea, "So how did Slughorn know to check on you?"

"He promised my grandmother in a letter, that he would check on me everyday, and to ensure that I was alright," Neville answered, as he tapped his fingers on his knees, still the same old friend I use to help.

I turned to look at my mate, and smiled, "Neville, he was my very first friend in the wizarding world, and I use to help him with his school work." I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I hope you guys get along."

"So you are not mad about gaining a new brother," My dad asked coming in with a tray of tea, and what looked to be scones, "I was worried you'd be mad."

"I always thought of Neville as a brother, of course I am not mad he's part of our family, just mad that he gave up on living," I explained taking one of the scones, and moaning at the familiar taste, "Molly, she sent you home with some scones, how I missed these," I turned to give my mate a bite, and smiled as he moaned at the taste. "She's the best cook I know."

"I am going to be going to school with you," Neville was sipping from one of the tea cups, obviously already started on the potions, he looked at my mate, "So you two are mates?"

I couldn't help the smile, as I turned to look at my friend, "Yes he's a large part of my life, and makes me happy every day."

"I been searching for my mate for a long time, and I knew the moment I saw her, that she was the one I was looking for," Jasper cupped my cheek in his hand, and lowered my lips to meet his, and a small sweet kiss, "I love her."

"I love you," I whispered, meeting his lips again, forgetting about the other two, "Always will, love."

"They do that a lot, Neville, so get use to it," My dad explained, gaining my attention again.

I would had been blushing, if I were able to again, and smiled at my new brother, "So do you have a special gift?"

"I can cause things to grow," He brought a seed from his pocket, and cupped his hands around it, before opening his palm to reveal the beginning of a vine with a purple flower to appear. "It's really -"

"Really awesome," My mate exclaimed, as we leaned in to look at the flower, before looking at my mate, "I am an empathy, I can make people feel different emotions, or sometimes what I feel."

"I can have others see there past, or see my thoughts if I want them to, kind of like a pensive," I explained, standing to my feet, and taking my mate by the hand, "We need to go put my new bed together, it was delivered yesterday, but we haven't gotten it together yet." I quickly kissed both Neville, and my dad's cheek, before rushing my boyfriend up to my room.

This should be fun...

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and hope you like the new addition to the family.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So it was Kingsley, who found Neville almost dead, from trying to kill himself. I accidently wrote Slughorn, after making him dead in the first chapter. Sorry for any confusion.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **A New Life**

 **Hermione's Prospective**

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked as I leaned against my new brothers open doorway, as he looked out of the window.

"Just nervous for the first day of school," He answered as he walked over to where his backpack was lying on his bed, next to the coat he bought when out with my dad, "I have all the same classes as you, and the Cullen's."

"That way one of us could look out for you, but I believe you'll be just fine," I walked over to my new brother, and placed an assuring hand on his shoulder, "We all believe in you, Neville."

Neville ran his fingers through his dark hair, as he shouldered his bag, "I still can't believe that I'm going to a muggle school."

"You'll do just fine," I reminded as I turned to leave, with him right behind me, "You can drive my Jeep, Jasper, is getting me on his bike."

"I am glad you taught me to drive," He tossed his bag into the empty seat, and turned to face me before leaving, "I am happy we're a family, Hermione."

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I am glad to, brother."

"See you, sister," He jumped into the jeep, and took off towards the school, honking the horn as he drove out of sight.

 **Jasper's Prospective**

I smiled as I watched my mate, as she helped her brother collect his books, as I sat at one of the tables during lunch. I smiled as the two joined me, and looked towards the newborn, "How is your first day so far?"

"It's going well," Neville answered, before standing back up, and going to check the books out.

My mate turned to smile at me, as she took a hold of my hand, "Neville really likes you, love."

"I glad he likes me, wouldn't want any members of your family, to not like me darlin'," I brought her hand to my lips, as smiled as she did the same to my hand.

She smiled as she stood to her feet, and took my hand leading me towards the exit door, waving to her brother as we passed him, "Meet you in the parking lot after school Neville!"

I grinned as we reached the second floor, where there was an abandonned classroom, which no one ever came into to. It was our spot to go, when the two of us wanted to be alone, when we were at school, "What do you have on that pretty mind of yours, darlin'?"

I knew exactly what she wanted. I loved this woman.

 **Hermione's Prospective**

Rosalie was smirking as I entered the classroom, after kissing my mate goodbye, before he left for his. I took my assigned seat beside the blonde, and rolled my eyes at the look she gave, "At least we don't do it beneath the football stands," I whispered.

She laughed lightly, as she looked down at her opened book, "I happen like the excitement of getting caught, which we never have by the way, what if a teacher needs a spare desk?"

"I am a witch dear friend, I cast a charm on the door, so no one has any interest to go to that room," I reminded, happy that I took the time, to relearn all my magic. Which surprised my father, and Neville, when I told him.

"How do you two not break anything?" Asked my blonde friend, both of us glad we could talk, without gaining anyone's attention.

"Like I said before my dear friend, I am a witch," I teased, turning to my own book.

She just laughed, as she shook her head, "You're crazy."

I love my life.

 **Jasper's Prospective**

I tried to keep my excitement down, as I watched my mate walk towards me, after what took place during lunch. I wanted her again, which I was trying to keep everyone else from feeling, "Hey there, Darlin'."

She ran into my arms, and wrapped hers around me, before leaning in for a kiss, "Hey there handsome, how was the rest of your classes?"

"Agonizing without you by my side, sweetheart," I whispered, giving her ear a little nibble.

"Are you two always like that?" Asked Neville, as he came to stand beside us, looking slightly uncomfortable with all the stares directed his way.

"They're still in the new phase of there relationship," Explained my sister Alice, as she joined us with her mate, wearing a wide smile on her face, "It wears off in a couple years, or so."

"Great," Mumbled my mates brother, causing us to laugh.

I helped my mate to the back of my bike, and smiled at Neville, "How was your first day of school?"

"Some girl offered to help show me around town, and asked me to meet her at a cafe," He looked slightly uncomfortable, as he glanced in a direction where a group of girls stood, "I told her that I already seen the town, and was not interested."

My mate hissed from behind me, probably seeing who the girl was, "That's Lauren, she's such a bitch to Angela, and I don't like how she thinks she's better than everyone."

Rosalie came up beside us, with Emmett wrapped around her, "Yeah, she's jealous of us all to, and can't stand that Edward wants nothing to do with her."

"You'll have to get used to girls openly checking you out, Neville," Warned Emmett, as he smiled widely.

He had no idea, but with our help he will know.


End file.
